Television studio technology often makes use of apparatuses which require a considerable operational complexity owing to a multiplicity of quantities to be set. Such apparatuses are film scanners, for example, including the electronic postprocessing of films, such as, for example, color correction, cameras, recording and reproduction apparatuses and video projectors.